Sk8er Boi
by Alice's-twin101
Summary: Harry asked cho out, she breaks his heart, Hermione loves him and is gonna get revenge. Harry might seem like a pussy in the beginning but that was not my intention, If you like cho, don't read i personally hate her. HARMONY 4-EVER! oneshot, unless..


Hey, guys! I know those of you who, story alerted my others must hate, I am so sorry, I don't think I've ever had writers block this bad! Anyways, this just popped into my head, I HAD to write it. Lol.

**Hermione:** Alice's twin does not own Harry potter OR Avril Lavigne, though she wishes she owned Sirius and Remus.

**Fan boys: **HERMIONE!

**Hermione:** BLOODY HELL! SHITE! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH *runs away screaming*

**Fan boys**: *run after her*

**Harry:** Hey! Get away from my 'Mione! *shoots curses*

**Fan boys:** *run away in fright*

**Harry/Hermione:** *snogging*

Regular without "" Hermione's POV

"_thought's"_

"YELLING**!"**

"serious, stressed words/sentences"

_**Harmony 4-ever **_line break

"_Songs"_

**Hermione's POV:**

"H-hey, Cho, w-what's u-up?" Harry said blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Oh, hey, Harry." Cho said nasally. I glared at her, then mentally sighed, _"Forget it Hermione, he's not yours. He can do whatever he pleases, even if it breaks his heart. *sigh* this is hard to watch._

"Did you, like, want something?" Cho said in her nasally voice again, grating on my nerves.

"Y-yeah, I w-was, wondering, i-if y-you wanted t-to go o-out, s-sometime, maybe?" Harry asked sweetly, blushing more, still looking down at his now shuffling feet. Her stuck-up friends snickering behind her, Harry turning even more red.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I, like, don't, like, like you like that. And it wouldn't do for someone like me," she said "like me" with a flick of her hair "to go out with someone….. _like you."_ Pointing at him with a tacky red nail, and contempt in her voice. Her friends, blown out laughing, behind her. I bit back a growl, oh no she did not just insult Harry. I was about to say something, when Harry spoke. "Oh, okay, I get it. Thanks anyways." Harry looking depressed, "Come on 'Mione" Oh, my, _stop saying that,_ sweet Harry, your just to nice. I have to do something. But for now to comfort Harry. "Coming Harry" I said sweetly and softly.

_**Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever **_

**~Gryffindor common room~**

I have to find a way to get back at that….that Bitch! *sigh* I guess we have to come out.

_**Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever **_

10 minutes later I had sent notes out to my friends, the ones no one else knew about, standing in front of the Room of Requirement. _"I need a place to practice music and talk, I need a place to practice music and talk, I need a place to practice music and talk" _A door opened up, I looked both ways making sure I wasn't being followed, then entered. A few minutes later my friends walked in, anger clear on their faces "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!" "SHE IS JUST SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!" "I'M GONNA BLOODY KILL THAT BITCH!" Hermione just smiled seeing her friends. Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Pansy Parkinson (guess who said what). "*sigh* I know girls, and I have the perfect way to get back at her." I said with a smirk. They looked around the room then huddled up to me and I told them the plan. We parted and they had smirks on their faces as well. "Damn, 'Mione, you really should have been in Slytherin!" Pansy said. "I think we said she should have been in Ravenclaw." Luna mentioned. "I disagree my dear friends, she would've done lovely in Hufflepuff." Susan finished. I yelled "GUYS! Are we really gonna have this conversation again!" They all blushed and said "Sorry 'Mione." I just shook my head and we started practicing.

_**Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever **_

The next day, in the great hall everyone was watching as I sauntered up to Cho and smiled, she just looked at me and sneered "Hey Granger, did you want something?" I then glared at her and said "Yesterday, you broke my best friend's heart and, I want to say I challenge you to a competition." She snorted, seriously she snorted, what did harry see in her? Anyways, "Please Granger we both know I'd win." She stated. I then said, "Well then, you shouldn't have anything to worry about, then, would you Chang?" She glared at me and said, "Fine, when and where and what?" "Tonight, in the great hall in front of everyone, and you'll learn the last thing tonight." She just smirked and said, "Good then the whole school can see me beat your ass." "Don't count on it, slag." She just glared at me more. I smirked back.

_**Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever Harmony 4-ever **_

When it was time, I was still in my robes, hiding my outfit, as well as the other girls although they weren't with me yet. Cho tried to saunter up to me, with her posse, but it looked more like she broke her leg. She had on a red cop top that looked it was made of glitter and could fall off any moment, a skirt that was so short that if she tried to sit down, it would rip down the middle and disintegrate, and thigh high snake skin boots with 5inch heels. She had on thick blue eyeliner with green eye shadow, and tacky purple lipstick. Doesn't she know anthing about not looking like a slag or clown? "Granger, you, gonna tell what the challenge is, now." She demanded. I smirked and said "We each have to sing one song on the stage, whatever you pick, and the audience applause determines the winner, got it" She looked scared for a second then smirked and said, "Bring it granger, I'm the best singer in this country." I smiled and said "Good luck, your up first." I looked out to the crowd behind the curtains, and saw that EVERYONE was there. Everyone meaning all the Hogwarts students and teachers, plus Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, the Weasley's, and a couple of Aurors, and parents. I took a deep breath, and my girl friends surrounded me, and we all smiled and Pansy bluntly said, "We're gonna kick ass." That sent us into a fit of giggles. Professor Dumbledore went onto the stage, and started, "Welcome, students, teachers and honored guests, to Hogwarts." He waited while everyone cheered and applauded. "This is an unusual, challenge but entertaining nonetheless. First up we have Miss Cho Chang singing Turn You On." They applauded, most people clapped lightly but some shallow minded teenage boys started screaming. Cho walked on stage, with the mike, her posse behind her, and the music started. Hmm, I guess they were singing backup.

"_Everybody's looking at me  
>But it's alright, I like attention<br>The club's not hot until I walk through  
>They stop and stare and watch me move<br>Like "Damn, I like that"  
>I'm sexy and you know it<br>Clap your hands  
>Oh, it's like that<br>I'm not afraid to show it, understand?  
>Yeah, I'm hot, bitch<br>Don't be mad at me go check your man  
><em>

As soon as she started everyone covered their ears, she was terrible!_  
><span>_

_Girls and boys are looking at me  
>I can't blame 'em 'cause I'm sexy, ow!<span>_

_Don't care who's watching me  
>I do just what I want<br>Just 'cause I dance with you  
>Don't mean you're getting some<br>Don't get excited baby  
>'Cause I might turn you on<br>Turn you on, turn you out  
>Give 'em something to write about<em>

__At this point she started to….jiggle around.

_All the boys are looking up at me  
>As I dance on the table top<br>Tonight I'll be their liquid dreams  
>They want a piece of what I got<br>Damn I like that  
>She's sexy and she's shaking over me<br>She's hot and I can't take her  
>I need a drink<br>I'm hot yeah  
>She's cooler than I ever thought she'd be<span>_

_Girls and boys are looking at me  
>I can't blame 'em 'cause I'm sexy, ow!<br>_

All the parents and teachers glared at her for being so…..promiscuous._  
><span>_

_Don't care who's watching me  
>I do just what I want<br>Just 'cause I dance with you  
>Don't mean you're getting some<br>Don't get excited baby  
>'Cause I might turn you on<br>Turn you on, turn you out  
>Give 'em something to write about<span>_

_Don't dance too close, I might turn you on  
>Don't try to impress me, my papers no<br>Don't believe all that you read my ish out loud  
>We can dance all night but you ain't getting none, none<br>Sorry I turned you on  
>Take a cold shower when you get home<em>

_Girls and boys are looking at me  
>I can't blame 'em 'cause I'm sexy, ow!<span>_

_Don't care who's watching me  
>I do just what I want<br>Just 'cause I dance with you  
>Don't mean you're getting some<br>Don't get excited baby  
>'Cause I might turn you on<br>Turn you on, turn you out  
>Give 'em something to write about"<em>

Prof. Dumbledore came on stage and cleared his throat. "Ahem, well that was…something, wasn't it folks." There were scattered applause, Cho beamed and strutted off stage, as she passed by us she said, "Try and beat that." We all just burst out laughing. She huffed and walked away. Prof. Dumbledore was speaking again, "Well, now please give a warm welcome to the Anarchists!" Everyone looked confused for a second, but when we walked out on stage everyone started cheering loudly. We smiled. I was wearing a red t-shirt with gold writing on it, black slightly baggy shorts that went three inches above my knees, with chains attached to a side, black nail polish, spiked bracelets on both wrists, and black converse boots that were up to my shins. My hair was straightened and I put blue streaks in it. My friends and I were pretty much wearing the same thing but switched our t-shirt colors according to our house, also showcasing that we could have house unity. We got to our places, Pansy was sitting down at her drums, Luna holding her guitar, Susan in front of her keyboard, and me in front of the mike. I said into the mike, "This ones for you Harry." A bunch of guys oohed at him and he blushed, but still looked up at me with shocked but adoring eyes, I smiled. Pansy counted us off, and we started.

_He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it anymore obvious?  
>He was a punk.<br>She did ballet.  
>What more can I say?<br>_

_He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well.  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose.  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<span>_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<em>

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.  
>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<br>Skater boy rocking up MTV.  
><em>

_She calls up her friends.  
>They already know<br>And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
>She tags along, stands in the crowd.<br>Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>Now he's a superstar  
>slamming on his guitar<br>does your pretty face see what he's worth._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>Now he's a superstar  
>slamming on his guitar<br>does your pretty face see what he's worth.  
><span>_

_~music~_

I started banging my head to the beat and soon everyone else started to too

_Sorry girl but you missed out.  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<br>We are more than just good friends.  
>This is how the story ends.<br>_

_Too bad that you couldn't see...  
>see the man that boy could be.<br>There is more than meets the eye,  
>I see the soul that is inside.<span>_ I touched my heart_  
><span>_

At this point Harry walked up to the front of the stage and I leaned down to see his eyes

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<br>We are in love.  
>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?<br>_

I stood up and started jumping in place everyone else doing the same

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
>I'll be backstage after the show.<br>I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know._

We finished and everyone started screaming and clapping and whistling. We all smiled and bowed. Harry climbed on stage, grabbed me by the waist, and eep! He started kissing me! I heard wolf whistles and louder applause. I think I died and went to heaven. His lips were so soft. He backed his head and grinned at me. He leaned down to put our foreheads together, and said, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger." I just said, "Well, you already know how I feel." "True," he relented, then said, "But, I wanna hear it from your pretty little lips." I think I blushed and melted at the same time, but I still said, "I love _**you**_ Harry James Potter." He give me a bright smile and didn't hesitate to put his lips to mine again, and this time I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him, back as much, if not more forcefully. I heard a throat clear from behind me and I jumped away from Harry, blushing. I turned to see Prof. Dumbledore smiling, with a brighter twinkle in his eye. "Right, well," he said, "If we're all quite settled, may we continue, with the results." Oh right the challenge, I forgot. Prof. Dumbledore said, "Well I think we have a winner. The Anarchists!" I squealed and jumped into My Harry's arms, ah, it feels good to say that.

The End.


End file.
